The present invention concerns a focussed ventilation method and a focussed ventilation apparatus.
Focussed ventilation methods for removing air impurities are known in the art in which separate suction is focussed directly on a work space specific source of impurities. The air containing the impurities is thus treated by being drawn either into purification and/or heat recovery. Therefore, the impurities of the work space have been arranged to be moved for treatment.